


Сумерки над Докдо

by The Stockholm Insecurity (hlopushka)



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Super Junior, TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Food Metaphors, Love Letters, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Break Up, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlopushka/pseuds/The%20Stockholm%20Insecurity
Summary: Возможно, когда ты вампир - брейк ап на пятьсот лет и не брейк ап вовсе.
Relationships: Celina Jade / Han Geng, Celina Jade / Han Geng / Kim Heechul, Han Geng | Hankyung/Kim Heechul, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Hirai Momo/Kim Heechul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	Сумерки над Докдо

**Author's Note:**

> всё самое лучшее в этом фике придумали до меня, вот лишь малая толика:  
> [какого черта, Клауд](https://amp.reddit.com/r/tumblr/comments/i94kzr/bloody_hell_claude/)  
> вампиры веганы  
> стихи о хурме  
> статья про письма и подарки в средневековом Китае  
> всё это я использовала настолько свободно, что никакой исторической аккуратности можете даже не искать.
> 
> Спасибо Ире за лучшее саммари 💙.

Даже по выходным в Национальном Музее Кореи можно было найти не так уж много людей, но посреди рабочего дня их становилось до абсурдного мало. Несмотря на то, что о новой выставке там не написало только ленивое издательство в Корее, в зале было всего четверо — смотритель музея в углу, внимательно наблюдающий за сохранностью редкого экспоната, пара скучающих иностранок, на пару минут заглянувших в зал, но быстро ушедших, не найдя нежных керамических чаш или золотых колец, и Хичоль.

Хичоль чувствовал на себе подозрительный взгляд смотрителя, и в обычное время такое пристальное внимание его бы смутило, но он настолько не мог поверить своим глазам, что ему было не до каких-то там смотрителей. Он стоял напротив главного экспоната выставки уже добрых двадцать минут, и, если бы мог, он бы вспыхнул прямо на месте, чтобы избежать подобного позора.

Выставка была посвящена недавно найденному письму приблизительно из второй половины шестнадцатого века от предположительно китайского чиновника среднего ранга его другу из Чосона в благодарность за дар фруктов. И эта в общем ничем не примечательная находка столь взбудоражила корейское общество, потому что этот китайский чиновник, этот сумасшедший человек, упомянул великие острова Докдо (Усандо, как их звали в древности). И ладно бы упомянул, так нет, еще и прямо отдельно отметил, что острова эти, конечно же, корейские, и, чем уж совсем взорвал общественность, наверное, впервые в истории назвал эти острова одинокими (или в переводе на корейский Докдо — сами понимаете значимость).

В принципе содержание письма людей интересовало гораздо меньше: китайский чиновник красочно описывал свою остановку на корейских Докдо, то одиночество, которое он там испытал, тоскуя по времени, проведённому вместе со своим корейским товарищем, и вспоминая, какое удовольствие он получил от поедания сочной румяной хурмы, полученной в подарок.

Все эти горе-учёные, может быть, и не видели ничего необычного в подобном тексте, но Хичоль знал, метафорой чего была хурма и что он смотрит на самое неприличное письмо во всей его долгой жизни.

И знал он это, потому что письмо было адресовано ему и, оказывается, этот почерк он бы узнал и через пятьсот лет.

— В реальности вампиры не такие уж и кровожадные чудовища, как их изображают во всяких ужастиках или фентезийных книжках, — сказала Момо, потягивая свою Девственную Кровавую Мэри. Бар даже предоставлял сертификат, что кровь в составе реально принадлежала девственницам или девственникам. — По крайней мере в современном обществе. Всё весьма структурировано организовано, и к концу двадцатого века нападения вампиров на людей сведены уже практически на нет для поддержания в секрете существования вампиров. Любые нарушения жёстко наказываются внутренней вампирской полицией. Создание новых вампиров отдельно контролируется, новые обращённые вампиры проходят интеграцию, чтобы не представлять опасности ни для кого. А для удовлетворения голода вампиры создали свои собственные донорские центры крови и существуют даже программы поддержки бедных вампиров, которые не могут себе позволить закупать кровь по рыночной цене, их субсидируют более богатые вампирские кланы.

— Социализм какой-то, — восхитилась Дахён. То, что Момо была вампиром, для неё уже давно было не новостью, они работали вместе в музее научными сотрудниками уже десять лет и примерно треть этого времени Дахён знала. Сложно было не заметить, если ты сама начала замечать у себя уже первые морщинки, а ближайшая подруга за все годы не изменилась вообще. А политическое и экономическое устройство современного вампирского мира они не так уж сильно обсуждали, так как интерес обеих стремительно угасал, чем ближе к настоящему времени и дальше от раннего Корё уходила тема. И если бы не скандальная эротическая переписка парня Момо, всплывшая так внезапно несколько недель назад, возможно, не обсуждали бы и сейчас.

— Ну почти, — согласилась Момо. — В общем и целом всем рулят крупные кланы, а крупные кланы в основном это древние кланы с некоторыми периодическими сменами поколений. Хань Гэн, наш одинокий поедатель хурмы, — очень влиятельный вампир в Китае, а Хичоль-оппа — теоретически из ныне главенствующего клана в Корее, но он очень давно отошёл от дел и последние лет сто просто живёт в мире людей.

— Я бы тоже хотела лет сто отдохнуть, — вздохнула Дахён и, видя, что Момо встрепенулась в её сторону, махнула на неё рукой. — Но вампиром я пока что не хочу становиться.

Момо протянула руку к её лицу и нежно погладила по щеке, ничуть не огорчившись отказу:

— Раньше ты не говорила “пока что”.

Хичоль сочинил примерно четыре тысячи разных вариантов сообщения Хань Гэну и иногда зачитывал вслух самые лучшие на его взгляд варианты Момо, почему-то особенно часто ночью, когда она пыталась выспаться перед рабочим днём.

— Отправляй, — сонно бормотала она на каждый вариант, — звучит отлично, оппа, я уверена, что он ждёт от тебя именно этого.

Хичоль не был уверен. Какой вообще был протокол поведения в подобных ситуациях: вот вы с вашим бывшим не общались уже пятьсот лет, и тут всплыло его письмо вам, предположительно датированное сильно после вашего расставания, в котором он очень подробно рассказывал, как он скучал по всей, так сказать, хурме, которой вы занимались.

(Иногда Хичоль вспоминал про _нежно обнажить мякоть, не повредив, и прокусить кожу, и засосать, и проглотить, съесть весь фрукт целиком, вплоть до сердцевины_ и оставалось только лицо в ладонях прятать от смущения в приступе фантомного горения щёк.)

— Может, мне выкрасть это письмо из музея и сжечь? Нет письма, нет проблемы, — задумчиво предположил Хичоль одним вечером, перед сном, и Момо, которая уже пару минут притворялась спящей, лягнула его в голень. Она промычала что-то злобное, перевернулась на другой бок и накрылась одеялом, зарывшись под подушку головой.

Хичоль пожал плечами: если упоминание работы её так нервировали, можно было просто не работать, как Хичоль.

Несколько дней спустя, когда Хичоля не было дома, Момо получила за него большую посылку. Позже, вскрыв коробку, внутри они обнаружили аккуратно сложенные ряды яркой сочной хурмы, килограмма четыре, не меньше.

У Хичоля тогда было такое смешное лицо, словно он только что откусил от неспелой вяжущей хурмы как раз, так что Момо не смогла удержаться, чтобы не обнять его и не поцеловать.

Помимо хурмы в коробке была открытка от Селины, жены Хань Гэна. Обычная туристическая открытка с типичным видом Гонконга, “хотелось бы чтобы ты был тут” поверх картинки и размашистым «ХОХОХО, Селина» от руки на обратной стороне.

— Я не понимаю, со мной флиртуют или мне угрожают, — честно признался Хичоль, а потом с видом человека, идущего на войну, достал мобильный телефон и принялся яростно нажимать на кнопки.

— И что? — уже немного пьяная Дахён махнула бармену, чтобы ей повторили напиток и дали стакан воды. — Что у вас теперь происходит? Он от тебя уходит?

Момо сделала глоток своего коктейля и озадаченно покачала головой:

— Зачем уходит? У нас всё хорошо, — несколько растерянно ответила она, словно не понимая, как это всё связано с тем, что они обсуждали.

— Ну вот эта вся хурма, — как-то смешно помахала руками Дахён, и Момо срочно захотелось подержать её за руку, что она тут же и провернула.

Дахён ей улыбнулась.

— С хурмой всё тоже хорошо, — заверила её Момо.

— И что, вы все так просто ударились в полиаморию на расстоянии? Как нечто совершенно обычное? — восхитилась Дахён.

— Я не знаю, как объяснить, — Момо попыталась подобрать слова, — но когда всё, что у тебя есть — это время, и тьма его, в прошлом и будущем, то все эти ярлыки вообще не имеют смысла.

— Возможно, когда ты вампир — брейк ап на пятьсот лет и не брейк ап вовсе, — понимающе протянула Дахён, и Момо согласно закивала.

— Всё равно время, конечно, — она задумалась, пытаясь представить себе такой срок почти вдвое длиннее всей её прожитой жизни, но тут же вытряхнула это всё из головы.

Она хмыкнула.

— Хичоль-оппа сто лет не говорил на китайском… — она задумалась. — Больше, чем сто, двести? В общем, он так смешно и неловко созванивается с ними сейчас, и все эти смски постоянные. Трогательные все до ужаса.

— Подожди, все? — сделала большие глаза Дахён. — и Селина тоже?

— Ну она же прислала хурму, — ответила Момо, словно это всё объясняло. — Уговаривает его перейти на вампирье веганство и пить только кокосовую воду. Хань Гэн с ней отказывается, вот она ищет других союзников.

— Подожди, я не понимаю, это ваша какая-то вампирская штука с этой хурмой? — свободной рукой Дахён схватилась за голову, словно та сейчас взорвётся. — Какой-то обряд ухаживания? Какая-нибудь отсылка к Луне или еще какой-то символизм?

— Нет-нет, — заверила её Момо, — они все просто долбанные юмористы.

— А ты? — спросила Дахён, и Момо хотела пошутить, потому что она, конечно, тоже та ещё юмористка, но в итоге лишь нежно сжала руку Дахён:

— Я, может быть, тоже однажды, но сейчас у меня есть более важные дела.

Щёки Дахён залились краской, и Момо не без внезапной грусти подумала, что скоро Дахён тоже станет вампиркой и больше не сможет краснеть. “С другой стороны,” подумала она и почувствовала, как губы сами растягиваются в довольной и немного клыкастой улыбке, “скоро.”

— Когда мы виделись в последний раз, — сказал Хань Гэн, встречая Хичоля в зале прилёта, — абрикосы были в цвету.

— Заткнись, — сказал ему Хичоль и взял Селину за протянутую руку, — никаких больше от тебя разговоров про фрукты. Всё под запретом.

— У нас богатый словарный запас и на овощи, — сообщила Селина, и Хичоль на секунду засомневался, не попытался ли он откусить больше, чем может себе позволить.

Но потом Хань Гэн рассмеялся, притянул Хичоля за другую руку к себе и поцеловал, словно всю душу хотел высосать, кровопивец.

— Ты на помидорах, что ли, тренировался, — спросил Хичоль, когда они прервались на секунду, и Хань Гэн невозмутимо ответил:

— Нет, на хурме.

И Хичолю не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как укусить его.


End file.
